January 9, 2014
Shaziya goes back to Fahads house. She says Saif insisted to stay with Fahad, else she woudn?t have come. Saif interrupts Shaziya and says mama said dadi is distributing money and to go soon. Shaziya says she wants to attend Aalliya?s marraige, so she came. She will ask Gawhar to accompany them for Aaliya?s wedding. Surayya says they are going for only 3 days on Usmans insistence and she does not have space for excess baggage. Aaliyas engagement party starts. Zeeshan comes with his parents. Aayat complements Zeeshan that he is looking smart today. Ghulam welcomes them. Aaliya comes in a beautiful dress. Zain sees her and is mesmerized with her beauty. Aaliya sees Zain adn gets angry, she ignores him and goes on stage. She sees Zeeshan on stage and smiles. She sees Zain on the other side and gets angry. Zeeshans mom asks Shabana to bring the special sweets. Rizwan comes and asks if he has changed his plans. He says he is waiting Zeeshan to feed sweets to Aaliya. Aayat?s friend comes and asks where is rat poison, she found diarrhea pills next to sweet tray. Zain realizes his mistake of sprinkling rat poison on sweets instead of diarrhea pills and runs. He does not find the sweet tray. Aaliya and Zeeshan exchange rings. Zeeshan?s mom asks for sweets, someone brings sweets. Zeeshan tries to feed sweets to Aaliya, but before then Zain goes and stops him. Everybody scolds Zain for throwing the sweets. Even Ghulam and Shabana ask why he threw sweets. Zain starts acting and stumbles. Everybody is worried about Zain. Shabana asks docot why is he still unconscious. Doctor says he is strained, so he fainted. He has prescribed medicines and Zain will be alright soon. Zain opens eyes then. Ghulam asks him to take rest, what will Usman feel if he finds this. Shabana asks why did he avoid Aaliya from eating sweets. Rizwan interrupts and says rats engorged on the sweets, so he avoided Aaliya from eating sweets. Ghulam thanks Zain and goes. Aaliya calls Zeeshan and asks sorry for the incident happened today. She scolds Zain. Zeeshan says even his parents were worried about Zain. He says she was looking beautiful today. Shabana comes. She praises Zeeshan and also praises Zain. Aaliya gets angry for praising Zain. Shabana informs that Zain saw rats engorging sweets, so he saved her. Zain thanks Rizwan for saving him. He sees Aaliya standing on the door with juice. He starts acting again. Aaliya asks how is he now. He says much better. Aaliya thanks him for saving her. She gives him fruit juice. She says he is not that bad as she used to think. She goes. Zain praises Aaliya after she goes. Zain drinks juice and gets diarrhea. Aaliya had mixed diarrhea pills in his juice. Zain realizes Aaliya has mixed diarrhea pills. Zain comes down in the morning. Aaliya says him goodmorning and says looks like he slept well. Ghulam informs Shabana that agent is coming to inspect the house to mortgage it. Shabana asks how much he will give. He says 10-12 lakhs. He asks to send Aaliya out when the agent comes. Precap: Aaliya and Zain are in a jeep. Police asks Zain to accompany him to police station. Surraya calls Zain, he says he will call her back and keep the phone but forgets to cut the call. Surraya overhears Zain saying inspector that Aaliya is her fiancee. Surraya sees Zain and Aaliya together.